


Kitty

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 15 Cats, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 15 CatsDamian has to make a tough choice
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Kitty

Damian stared at his wife, "We're not keeping him."

Marinette pouted, "But look at him, he has nowhere else to go! Who else would take him?" 

Adrien smiled a shit eating grin, "Yeah Damian, who else would take me?" 

"We can't keep every stray cat we find lying around, Angel." 

Adrien glared at Damian, "Hey! I'm not a stray!" 

The couple gave him a look, "Okay, maybe I am a stray, but that doesn't mean I can't stay."

Damian groaned, "Okay, fine. Don't leave hair everywhere and you're not allowed on the couch."

Adrien high-five Marinette, before turning around to his honorary brother-in-law with kitty cat eyes, "You wouldn't happen to know if Jon or Tim speaks about me? Not that I'm bothered, but the answer to that question could make or break my day." 

"Congratulations, you made me regret my decision, almost immediately." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
